1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to methods and systems that compensate for noise in digitized speech.
2. Description of Related Art
As telecommunications plays an increasingly important role in modern life, the need to provide clear and intelligible voice channels increases commensurately. However, providing clear, noise-free and intelligible voice channels has traditionally required high-bit-rate communication links, which can be expensive. While lowering the bit-rate of a voice channel can reduce costs, low-bit-rates tend to introduce side-effects, such as quantization noise, which can reduce the clarity and/or intelligibility of voice signals. Unfortunately, removing noise in a voice signal generated by low-bit-rate channels can require excessive processing power and distort the voice signal. Accordingly, there is a need for new technology to provide better voice channels that reduce processing power requirements while minimizing distortion.